Janeko of the Ninefold Gates
Stat Block Spells affecting Janeko are listed in his stat block by the relevant entry in italics, and also at the end of the Spellcasting section in expanded format. Identification & Encounter Male Human Wizard 10/Fighter 1/Eldritch Knight 39 NG Medium H (human) Init +11, Foresight; Senses Listen +16, Spot +16, Darkvision Languages Common, Tongues Defense Info HD: 10d4+1d10+39d6+400 (619/684); Fast Healing 3 DAMAGE; Lethal: 0. Nonlethal: 0 AC: 47, Flat-Footed 40, Touch 22; Concealment 20% dex, +5 natural, +5 deflection, +10 armor, +10 shield RESIST: Cold, Acid, Lightning, Sonic 30 IMMUNE: Bleeding, Breathing, Poison +20, Starvation, Harmful Vapors and Gasses Fort +40, Ref +33, Will +37, SR 48 DETECT SCRYING: 40-ft. radius emanation FALSE LIFE: 45 temp HP FORESIGHT: +2 Insight to AC and Reflex HOVERING HYDRAGYRUM: +4 Cover to AC MERCURY BODY: DR 10/adamantine & bludgeoning MIND BLANK: Immune mind-affecting, divinations Offense Info Speed: 60 ft. (12 squares) Space: 5 ft., Reach: 5 ft. Base Attack Bonus/Grapple: +45/+53   MELEE: The Silverblade, +6 Adamantine Scimitar ~ +59/+54/+49/+44 to hit, 1d6+14/15-20 x2 damage. ~ Merciful: +1d6 subdual, but all subdual ~ Defending: Exchange enhancement bonus for AC bonus ~ Spell Storing: Janeko's Forceful Fist (10d6 Force damage and dispel Force AC buffs, CL 48) ~ Adamantine: Ignore Hardness <20 + Arcane Strike, Combat Expertise, Dire Charge, Power Attack OVERLAND FLIGHT: Fly 40 ft. (8 squares) (Good) Abilities, Skills, and Feats Str 26 20 (+8) Int 42 30 (+16) Dex 24 18 (+7) Wis 26 20 (+8) Con 26 20 (+8) Cha 24 18 (+7) Fighting Feats: Arcane Strike, Combat Expertise, Dodge, Dire Charge, Improved Initiative, Penetrate Damage Reduction (Silver), Power Attack Crafting Feats: Craft Construct, Craft (Epic) Magic Arms and Armor, Craft (Epic) Wondrous Item, Scribe Scroll Spellcasting Feats: Automatic Metamagic Capacity (x8), Empower Spell, Extend Spell, Heighten Spell, Maximize Spell, Metamagic Freedom, (Greater) Spell Penetration, Silent Spell, Still Spell Janeko of the Ninefold Gates' Equipment Click the title for more detail on his items. ---- Light: 306 Medium: 613 Heavy: 920 Overload: 1840 Push/Drag: 4600 Weight The Silverblade 4 Stalwart Prism Shell 2.5 Rod of the Inviolate Sanctum 3 Lilliputian Glove - Skodrmungen's Lockpick 160 Crown of the Just Vizier 1 Periapt of Rarified Exhalations - Fivefold-Knitted Waistcoat 1 Silk and Sable Barricade 3 Sixfold Buckles of Skodrmungen 3 Black Within Black 1 Celebrated Band of the Ninth Valence - Bosom of Persephone - Janeko's Quicksilver Shoes 1 Handy Haversack 5 Potions (2) of Cure Light Wounds 0.2 Potions (4) of Cure Moderate Wounds 0.4 Potions (4) of Lesser Restoration 0.4 Potions (2) of Remove Blindness/Deafness 0.2 Spellbooks w/ 3,500 levels of spells 4 Chainmail Bag of 19,400 gp worth of gold and gems ---- Spellcasting Janeko casts spells as a 48th level specialist wizard, with transmutation as his favored school, and illusion and enchantment as his forbidden school. His caster level is 52 for the purpose of piercing SR. Level Spells/Day Save DC | AMC: 8 MF: Yes 0 4+t 26 | Empower Spell: EMPxZ 1 8+t 27 | Extend Spell: EXTxZ 2 8+t 28 | Heighten Spell: HGTxZ 3 8+t 29 | Maximize Spell: MAX 4 8+t 30 | Silent Spell: SIL 5 7+t 31 | Still Spell: STI 6 7+t 32 | 7 7+t 33 | 8 7+t 34 | 9 12+2t 35 | Janeko of the Ninefold Gates Spellbooks Janeko has three duplicate sets of four Blessed Books. Each set is identical, with one book decorated with white platinum runes, one with smooth silvery curls, one with flowing jade texturing, and one with rigid obsidian bars. One set is stored on his person, warded within magical containment; the other two are hidden in the depths of his fortress and in the protection of angelic allies in Heaven, respectively. Between the three volumes, he has virtually every spell ever discovered, along with several of his own devising and experimentation. He is known primarily for his quicksilver theme, creating deadly and beautiful constructs of hydragyrum to poison and shred his foes, protect him from harm, and move him and his allies about. Some of his spells can be seen here, here, and here. Spellbooks Janeko has three duplicate sets of three Blessed Books. Each set is identical, with one book decorated with white platinum runes, one with smooth silvery curls, and one with rigid obsidian bars. One set is stored on his person, warded within magical containment; the other two are hidden in the depths of his fortress and in the protection of angelic allies in Heaven, respectively. Between the three volumes, he has virtually every spell ever discovered, along with several of his own devising and experimentation. He is known primarily for his quicksilver theme, creating deadly and beautiful constructs of hydragyrum to poison and shred his foes, protect him from harm, and move him and his allies about. Some of his spells can be seen here, here, and here. Spell Preparation Janeko of the Ninefold Gates Spell Panoply contains some common 'macros' for various occasions. 9th Level (DC 35) Spell Type Recommended Metamagic Chain Lightning MAX Offense EMPx4 Colorless Fire Offense HGTx7+EXTx1 Crushing Hand Offense EMPx4 Energy Drain Offense SIL+MAX+EMPx2 Etherealness Support EXTx8 {Foresight} Cast before Pseudolavawights {Gate} Cast to reach Asgard {Mercury Body} Cast before Pseudolavawights Meteor Swarm Offense MAX+HGTx1+EMPx2 Prismatic Sphere Defense HGTx8 Purest Devastation Offense MAX+HGTx1+EMPx2 Time Stop (x3) Defense EXTx8 8th Level (DC 34) Spell Type Recommended Metamagic Irresistible Force Transport MAX+HGTx1+EMPx2 Maze Shaping SIL+STI+EXTx6 {Mind Blank} Cast before Pseudolavawights Polar Ray Offense SIL+MAX+EMPx2 Polymorph Any Object Multiple HGTx8 Prismatic Wall Shaping HGTx8 Protection From Spells Defense EXTx8 Sunburst Offense Either HGTx8 or MAX+HGTx1+EMPx2 7th Level (DC 33) Spell Type Recommended Metamagic Banishment Offense HGTx8 Forcecage Shaping EXTx8 {Hovering Hydragyrum} Cast before Pseudolavawights Magnificent Mansion Haven EXTx8 Mage's Sword Offense MAX+EMPx2+EXTx1 Prismatic Spray Offense HGTx8 Reverse Gravity Shaping ??? Spell Turning Defense EMPx4 6th Level (DC 32) Spell Type Recommended Metamagic Acid Fog Shaping STI+MAX+EMPx2 Antimagic Field Defense EXTx8 Chain Lightning Offense HGTx1+MAX+EMPx2 Disintegrate Offense HGTx3+MAX+EMPx1 Repulsion Defense HGTx8 True Seeing (x2) Support EXTx8 Undeniable Weapon Support EXTx8 5th Level (DC 31) Spell Type Recommended Metamagic Break Enchantment Support HGTx8 Cone of Cold Offense MAX+HGTx1+EMPx2 Fireball (MAX) Fireball EMPx4 {Overland Flight} Cast before Pseudolavawights Telekinesis Offense EMPx4 Telepathic Bond Support EXTx8 Teleport Transport ???? Wall of Force Shaping EXTx8 4th Level (DC 30) Spell Type Recommended Metamagic Black Tentacle Offense EMPx4 {Detect Scrying} Cast before Pseudolavawights Enervation Offense SIL+MAX+EMPx2 Fear Offense HGTx8 Fire Shield Defense EMPx4 Polymorph Support EXTx8 Resilient Sphere Shaping EXTx8 Stoneskin Defense EXTx8 Wall of Ice Shaping EMPx4 3rd Level (DC 29) Spell Type Recommended Metamagic Blink Support EXTx8 Fireball Offense MAX+HGTx1+EMPx2 Haste Support EXTx8 Lightning Bolt Offense MAX+HGTx1+EMPx2 Magic Circle Vs. Evil Defense EXTx8 Protect Vs. Energy (x2) Defense EXTx8 Slow Support HGTx8 Vampiric Touch Offense MAX+SIL+EMPx2 2nd Level (DC 28) Spell Type Recommended Metamagic Blindness/Deafness Offense HGTx8 {Darkvision} Cast before Pseudolavawights False Life Defense EMPx4 Glitterdust Offense HGTx8 Scorching Ray (x2) Offense STI+MAX+EMPx2 See Invisibility Support EXTx8 Shatter Support HGTx8 1st Level (DC 27) Spell Type Recommended Metamagic Enlarge Person Support SIL+STI+EXTx6 Feather Fall Defense SIL+EXTx7 Magic Missile (x6) Offense EMPx4 Ray of Enfeeblement Support EMPx4 Cantrips (DC 26) Spell Type Recommended Metamagic Acid Splash (x2) Offense EMPx4 Detect Magic Intel SIL+STI+EXTx6 {Mending} Burned for an Arcane Strike {Ray of Frost] Cast at a Pseudolavawight Spells Active 18 stacked Extended (x8) Overland Flight (each lasting 18 days) 18 stacked Extended (x8) Darkvision (each lasting 18 days) Extended (x8) Janeko's Mercury Body (lasting 7 hours and 12 minutes) Extended (x8) Janeko's Hovering Hydragyrum (lasting 7 hours and 12 minutes) 3 stacked Extended (x8) Foresight's (each lasting 3 days) 9 stacked Extended (x8) Mind Blanks (each lasting 9 days) Empowered (x4) False Life (1d10+10, x3 temp HP) (each lasting 2 days) 9 stacked Extended (x8) Detect Scrying (each lasting 9 days) Holdings When he was at the height of his power and hubris, Janeko Silverblade built a mountain, then rallied a city around it, promising prosperity, safety, and virtue to those within it. At the peak of the mountain he built a vast tower. In total, Janeko Silverblade has 4.2 million gold pieces worth of holdings. The Ninefold Gates The Needle To Blue Description A muscular, middle-aged man garbed in regal fashion in mithril, adamant, furs, silks, and silver, five feet and eleven inches tall. Upon a strong brow set with thick, silver-flecked brown hair rests a brilliantly polished mithral crown, gilded with finely wrought silver laurels. His eyes are clear and insightful, with a thick, well groomed beard trimmed close to the jaw. About his neck is a sealed hollow crystal, filled with swirling vapors, and two faintly glittering crystals orbit about his person. He wears a sweeping, luxurious robe of thick black silk, trimmed with sable, extending to his feet, and over his shoulders sweeps a velvet black cloak dark as night, black within black. Inside it he wears a waistcoat of silver wire so thin and woven so fine as to appear a liquid plate, and knee-high boots that appear to be made of pure quicksilver, flowing about his every footstep. He wears a long braided leather belt fastened by six iron buckles, one for each strand. On his left hip rests a shining sword of pattern-welded mithril and adamantine, and on his right hip rests a marble scepter capped like the turrets of a castle tower. He wears, on his left arm, a strong buckler of mithral wootz impregnated with the glistening nacre of the prismatic conch found in the deepest ocean trenches, such that it glistens with every color of the rainbow. History of Janeko Silverblade Category:Epic Category:Low-Epic Category:Mid-Epic Category:CR 50 Category:CR 34 Category:Immortal's Handbook Category:Immortal Ages in Shadow Campaign Category:All Things Janeko